The invention relates to a sewing machine of the type having a workpiece presser device above the work supporting surface, including a pivotable workpiece presser lever, one end of which is connected to a rod disposed parallel to the work supporting surface and transversely to the workpiece feed direction. The other end of the pivotable workpiece presser lever being connected to the presser foot which is biased downwardly in a resilient manner against the throat plate,
A sewing machine of the type that this invention is an improvement upon is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,010. There is shown in this patent an embodiment including a rod, that is disposed transverse to the workpiece feed direction and parallel with the throat plate, one end of a workpiece presser lever is secured to the rod and the presser foot is carried by the other end of the workpiece presser lever. The presser foot is biased downwardly in a resilient manner, against the throat plate, by a hold down device. Although this prior art device renders it possible to adjust the downward pressure on the presser foot against the workpiece to be sewn, it does not allow separate adjustment of the pressure exerted on the thread chains at the rear of and in advance of the sewn workpiece.